Red, Red Wine
by Caskett1960
Summary: Post proposal fic about Kate and the red wine that makes her all . . . Do I have to say that this is an M-rated fic? I didn't think so. One-shot. Set after proposal scene in 6x01.


**Disclaimers: I do not own Castle. I do not pretend to own Castle. Thank you, Mr. Marlowe, for once again giving me something to look forward to on Monday nights.**

**Summary: Post proposal fic about Kate and the red wine that makes her all . . . Do I have to say that this is an M-rated fic? I didn't think so. One-shot.**

**A/N #1: As we all know, in 'Valkyrie,' Kate asks Castle to get a certain red wine that makes her all . . . This fluffy fic tells the story of Kate and the red wine. It starts right after the proposal scene.**

**A/N #2: I'm not a wine drinker. I don't know the first thing about wine, so I'm winging it here.**

**A/N #3: I'm usually not a fan of song remakes, but I thought that UB40 rocked the Neil Diamond song that I got the title for this story from.**

"_It's big," Kate held her hand out, admiring the huge diamond in its platinum setting._

"_No, you just have remarkably tiny fingers," Rick smiled at her, his heart about to burst with love for this remarkable woman._

"_We're going to make this work, right?"_

"_We're going to be great. DC is going to be great. I promise."_

Kate couldn't believe it. She was engaged. Richard Castle had actually just proposed to her in the very same spot where she'd talked about her walls over a year before. She had thought that he'd asked to meet her here in order to break up with her. To tell her that she'd hurt him for the last time. She didn't blame him. If she were in his spot, she wondered how much more she'd be willing to put up with.

Instead, he'd got down on one knee. She held her hand out once again, looking at the huge diamond solitaire on her finger. It was absolutely stunning. Castle smiled at her as she kept staring at the ring. "Please don't tell me that you're going to complain again about it being too big," he teased. "You're the first woman I've ever had in my life who complains about having too large a diamond."

"I'm not complaining," she smiled up at him. "I'm just . . . speechless. It's a beautiful ring, Castle. I love it and I love you," she moved closer to kiss him again.

She didn't want to stop kissing him, stop touching him. He took her hand in his, feeling the cool metal of the ring against his palm. He still couldn't believe that she'd said yes. Kate Beckett was going to marry him! He wanted a celebration befitting this remarkable, maddening, challenging, frustrating, extraordinary woman. He didn't want to take her out to dinner, although she deserved a romantic dinner in a candlelit restaurant. But tonight he didn't want to share her with the world. He wanted her all to himself.

They walked around the park, hand in hand, stopping occasionally to kiss each other, each of them giddy with the knowledge that they were no longer a dating couple. They were now an engaged couple. Holy shit! They were going to be getting married. Kate leaned into him as they shared a long, slow kiss, always her favorite. "We're going to get married, Castle," she whispered into his mouth.

"We're going to get married," he repeated. "Who would've thought we'd be at this point when you showed up at that book signing six years ago?"

"You annoyed me so much, Castle," she remembered as he rested his forehead against hers.

"That was my whole plan."

"Seriously?" She pulled back to look at him.

"I wanted to wear you down."

"In that case, well played, Mr. Castle."

"When I turned around at that book launch party and saw you standing behind me with those huge eyes, I was instantly taken. I knew that I wanted to know what you made you tick. I still want to solve that mystery."

"Well, now you're going to get lots of time to solve that mystery," she bit her lower lip.

"And I intend to take advantage of that," he kissed her once again. "Let me cook you dinner tonight to celebrate."

"Okay. I need to go to the precinct to talk to the boys. Let's meet at my place at around six," she looked at him as he nodded.

"Six, it is. Are you in the mood for anything special?" He asked, looping his arm around her waist as he walked her back toward her car.

"Surprise me," she couldn't stop smiling as they approached her car.

"I'll see you at six," he opened her door and made sure that she was inside before closing the car door.

She turned the key and rolled down the window. "I'll be counting the minutes."

"Me, too," he leaned in to give her one last kiss.

***CCC***

"DC? When do you leave?" Ryan asked after Kate had told them her news.

"In a week. I have to start training a week from Monday. I didn't want you to hear the news from Gates."

"How did Castle take the news?" Esposito asked her.

"I don't know," she smiled before holding her left hand out. "You guys tell me."

"You're engaged?" Ryan grabbed her hand as Kate bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Congratulations, Chica!" Esposito pulled her into a huge bear hug.

***CCC***

When Kate walked into her apartment later that afternoon, she went to run a hot bath before Castle arrived to cook her dinner. As she lay in the bubbles, she held her hand up once again to look at her ring. Castle had obviously taken great pains in choosing the ring. She held her hand at different angles, watching the light reflect off of it. She couldn't wait to really thank him for the ring.

Castle used his key to enter Kate's apartment at 4:30. He walked in carrying two canvas bags of groceries. "I couldn't wait another second to see you," he kissed her before removing the groceries.

"We've never had this particular wine before," Kate picked up the bottle of red wine that Castle had placed on the kitchen counter.

"The man at the wine store highly recommended that particular wine. He said it's wonderful for celebrations. I'll open it to let it breathe in about an hour."

"Is there anything that you need me to do?"

"Just keep me company," he smiled at her. "Oh, I got texts from the boys congratulating me on our engagement. How'd they take the news about DC?"

"Well, on the one hand, they're happy for me, but on the other hand, they're a little upset that I'm leaving."

"It's a great opportunity. I'm very proud of you," he smiled as he put a pot of water on to boil.

"When I told my dad, he told me that my mom would be proud," she smiled wistfully. "He told me that he was proud also. I haven't heard those words come out of his mouth in a very long time."

Castle found the corkscrew and opened the bottle of wine, giving it ample time to breathe before dinner. He kept glancing at her and smiling while he prepared dinner. "So, you really thought that I was breaking up with you?"

"Well, you were so serious. I didn't exactly blame you. What I did was selfish. It was unfair of me not to consider how all of this would affect you . . . affect us. Can I ask you a question?"

"When did I pick out the ring?" He guessed, smiling as she nodded. "The morning after my birthday. Like I told you after the party, what you did for me that night was epic. I knew that I loved you, but I never knew just how much you loved me until you managed to throw that great party for me."

"Well, I didn't do it alone," she blushed.

"I know, but you had the original idea. Mother told me that later. So, that night after we celebrated some more, I decided that I wanted to keep you in my life forever. I bought the ring and hid it in the safe in my office, waiting for the right time. It's just that after I bought it, it seemed like everything that could go wrong did. I got scared and I did a lot of things that I now regret."

"Rick—"

"No, it's okay. Anyway, we will talk more after dinner."

He'd bought some King crab legs, which he steamed along with rice pilaf and asparagus. He set the table and poured each of them a glass of wine before they sat down to dinner. He handed Kate a shell cracker along with a crab fork before he took his own seat.

Kate took a sip of her wine. "Oh wow. Castle, this wine is . . . there are no words," she smiled as she took another sip. It was better than chocolate, better than Coltrane. Hell, it was almost better than sex. "You owe your wine store guy a huge tip the next time you see him."

"Yeah, he did good this time," Castle agreed after taking a sip.

An hour and three quarters of a bottle later, Castle decided that he liked what this wine did to his fiancé. She was giddy, she was giggly, she was half drunk, but most of all, she was extremely horny. "I love you, Castle," she wrapped her arms around him as she rubbed against him. "I love my ring, I loved dinner, I loved the wine, but mostly, I love you."

"I love you, too," he wrapped her arms around her waist, mainly to keep her from falling over. "How drunk are you, anyway?"

"I'm not drunk," she protested. "I only had . . . how many glasses did I have?"

"That's your third, or your fourth. I lost count. Let me get you some water," he loosened his hold on her as he started to get up.

"No," she tugged on his hand. "No, no water! I just want you, Castle. Take me to bed."

"Kate, not that's not the best offer I've had all day, I think you should sober up just a little first."

"I don't want to sober up, Castle. I want you to take me to bed and fuck my brains out. Do you know that I told Dr. Burke once that I wanted to do that to you?"

"No, because that would be violating doctor/patient privilege. When was this, anyway?"

"When . . . when you were with Slaughter. So, come on, Castle," she stood up and attempted to yank him toward her bedroom. "I want you so badly right now. I want to celebrate our engagement."

The wine in her bloodstream was making her feel warm and tingly all over. All she wanted was to feel Castle's hands on every inch of her body. She moved closer to him and kissed him, instantly feeling him kissing her back. Their tongues engaged in a mad duel as she began unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it from the waistband of his slacks. She then pushed him down onto the sofa and straddled his thighs, her mouth never leaving his.

He groaned at the feeling of her hands on his bare chest, a groan that got louder when she ground herself against his groin. "Fuck, Kate," he moaned into her mouth.

"I told you, Castle. Incredibly horny," she breathed against his neck, her breath sending shivers through him. "I don't know what in the hell was in that wine besides grapes, but I could drink it every day."

"Hold on," he warned her, grabbing her around the waist and standing up with her in his arms before walking toward her bedroom. The whole way, she clung to him, kissing his neck and jaw line.

When they reached her room, he deposited her on the bed and began quickly removing first her clothes and then his own, while she encouraged him with her hands and mouth. Once they were both naked, he moved down to cover her body with his own, kissing her hungrily while his hands covered her breasts, pulling her nipples between his thumb and forefinger while she arched under him.

Her need was spiraling out of control, but she wanted more. She needed more. She anxiously pushed at his shoulders, trying to forcibly move him down her body. He moved away from her mouth and smiled at her. "A little impatient, are we?"

"Impatient hell, Castle. I need to come!"

He kissed her once more before she finally felt him sliding down her body. 'Hurry, hurry,' she kept chanting in her head, the need inside of her building to a crescendo. The flame had been inside of her since he'd put the ring on her finger earlier that afternoon. The ring, the wonderful dinner, and that amazing wine had just pushed her over the edge. She cried out when she finally felt the heat of his mouth descend between her legs. She was so close, so very, very close. She knew that the instant he touched her clit, she was going to explode.

He was driving her crazy. He was nibbling and licking everywhere except for the one spot where she desperately wanted his touch. Castle was like a virtuoso where Kate's body was concerned, and this time was no exception. She was about to reach her hand down and help him out, but as if sensing where her hand was headed, he grabbed her wrists and held them to her sides. "Castle, please!" She begged. The peak that he was building her up to felt like Everest. She felt herself climbing higher, higher, until she finally felt his lips clamp over that swollen bundle of nerves. Her screams of passion sounded foreign to her own ears. "Shit! Oh fuck, Castle!" He released her wrists as she grabbed his head and held him to her as the waves seemed to go on forever.

She was still trying to catch her breath when she felt light kisses coming up her body, reigniting the flames that had just recently been doused. The aftershocks she felt were like mini-orgasms in themselves. She sighed at the feeling of Castle's lips on hers. She groaned as she tasted herself on him. "That was insane," she gasped.

"I know. I think you scalped me."

"As soon . . . as I can move again, I'll return the favor."

"I think you broke the sound barrier. Chuck Yeager would be proud."

"Guess what? I'm not even done."

"I didn't think you were," he kissed her once again.

She pushed him over onto his back and made her way down his body, encircling her hand around his hard length, slowly moving her hand up and down as she continued smiling at him. "Let me take care of you like you took care of me," she moved down and took him into her mouth, humming against him as he wrapped his fingers into her hair.

He growled out her name as she continued ministering to him, licking and sucking, driving him closer to the edge. "Kate, stop," he begged her, releasing her hair and reaching for her shoulder. He wanted to be inside of her, to feel the warm wetness of her as she pulsed around him. "Come here."

She finally released him from her mouth, placing a soft kiss on the head of his penis before she moved up to straddle his thighs, shaking her hair out behind her before reaching down and guiding him to her, emitting a loud groan at the feel of him stretching her, filling her.

Castle placed his hands on either side of her hips as she began to move against him hard and fast, her breaths coming out in a mad rush. "Castle, you feel so good inside of me right now," she groaned as she leaned down to kiss him, inhaling the sounds that he was making as they moved toward orgasm.

He slid his hands up and down her back, trailing down her spine and buttocks. He then moved his hands to her front to cup and tease her breasts, his fingers tickling her nipples before giving each of them a pinch. "Kate, I'm about to come," he moaned against her mouth.

"Me, too," she took one of his hands from her breasts and guided it between them, where their bodies were joined. He swirled his fingers through her wetness before pressing hard against her clit in just the way he knew that she liked. "Harder, Castle," she urged him. "Yes! Just like that! Yes!" She threw her head back and cried out loudly.

Feeling her muscles clamp down and fluttering around him, Castle led out a loud groan and spilled into her, pressing her body tightly against him while he thrust into her a few more times. "I'm going to buy . . . stock in that wine company," he panted as he held her against him.

"Yeah, I liked that wine," she looked up and grinned at him.

"Have I ever told you how much I love drunk, horny Beckett?"

"I've been drunker, but I don't think I've ever been this horny. How do you feel about another round in the shower?"

"Really?" He looked at her while she grinned and nodded. "Wow, I really, _really_ like horny, drunk Beckett."

"Take me to the shower and prove it, Castle," she got off of the bed and tugged on his hand.

It was another two hours before they were both sufficiently worn out and well fucked. "Well, did I manage to fuck your brains out?" He smiled at her as she lay cuddled against his shoulder.

"You must have, because I can barely remember my name right now. How about you?"

"This is 2013, right?"

"It is," she confirmed.

"Then I still have some brain matter left. Go to sleep," he kissed her on the tip of her nose.

"We're engaged, Castle," were her last words before she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Yes, we are," he whispered as he curled into her body and fell asleep, as well.

**A/N #4: I wanted to do this little one-shot after some suggestions on Twitter. I borrowed one thing from the video listing the 101 Reasons to Ship Castle and Beckett. I had to put something in there about her wanting to f**k his brains out. That's my favorite blooper ever.**

**I can be found on Twitter Caskett1960. If anybody in the states wants to talk Castle, PM me. **


End file.
